Broken Secrets
by Beezing
Summary: A principal atração do bar são suas meninas chamadas "show girls". Tendo que seguir algumas regras polêmicas que transformam as meninas em fantasias sexuais e o bar uma empresa pra lá de e o bar uma empresa pra lá de excêntrica. AH/AU/OOC LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: BeeJelly**

****

Shipper: Edward/Bella

**Gênero: Universo Alternativo, Mistério, Drogas, Música, Lemon**

**Censura: M-18**

****

Sinopse: A principal atração do bar são suas meninas chamadas "show girls". Além de dançar, cantar, ter simpatia e desembaraço, elas devem seguir regras contratuais como: não ter filhos, não ter maridos, não beber, fumar, ou usar drogas, não sair com fregueses, não ter ficha na policia, não aceitar presentes, não ser motivo de escândalo para o bar, não flertar com os clientes ou entre si.

Regras polêmicas que transformam as meninas em fantasias sexuais e o bar uma empresa pra lá de excêntrica.

Bem-vindos ao "Show Bar".

OBS:

**• Fic one-shot, baseada na peça "Segredos de Um Show Bar", que eu fiz.  
• Se tem coração fraco, problemas cardíacos, não diga que não avisei na censura e no gênero! ;D  
• Dedicada às minhas geléias pervas.  
**

.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Boa noite a todos. Nosso espetáculo irá acontecer na maravilhosa casa chamada de "Show Bar". Não fiquem preocupados com os pedidos, pois eles serão atendidos durante o nosso show.

A dona deste local, filha de um milionário, é a mais nova empresaria da praça. Resolveu abrir o seu próprio negócio, importando a idéia, é claro. Seu nome? Esme Cullen.

A principal atração do bar, são suas meninas chamadas de "show girls". Apesar de toda a sensualidade, não são o que vocês estão pensando. O teste com um contrato cheio de regras, para a escolha das garotas, foi amplamente divulgado. O salário delas é altíssimo. Além do fixo, ganham participação diária nos lucros.

O sucesso é tanto, que antes da inauguração, as reservas esgotaram e continuam esgotando. "Show Bar" é comentário geral. O motivo? Devem ser as tais regras. Além de dançar, cantar, ter simpatia e desembaraço, elas devem seguir regras contratuais como: não ter filhos, não ter marido, não beber, fumar, ou usar drogas, não sair com fregueses, não ter ficha na policia, não aceitar presentes, não trazer namorados ou amantes para o bar, não ser motivo de escândalo para o bar, não flertar com os clientes ou entre si.

Regras polêmicas que transformam as meninas em fantasias sexuais e um bar uma empresa pra lá de excêntrica.

E agora com vocês, nossas _show girls_!

* * *

**Então, essa é uma One-shot. Alguém interessado? :)**


	2. Nossas Show Girls

**Espero que gostem da one-shot!**

**Lembrando que é classificada M18 por algum motivo. Não só apenas pela lemon, mas pelo amor em diversas formas e os problemas causados por eles. Desencontros, encontros e separações aconteceram. Ainda sim, espero que apreciem.**

**ATENÇÃO! Para quem curte oneshots Rob/Kristen; tem uma postada na comunidade. Infelizmente não posso diponibilizá-la aqui no site.**

_**Disclaimer: S. Meyer é sortuda por lançar um bestseller, com os personagens e eu sou doente por não me livrar deles e deixá-los tão obnóxios.**_

.

* * *

.

**PoV Narrador.**

A casa estava completamente lotada, como geralmente. As cortinas do palco central, ainda fechadas, escondiam as meninas em aquecimento corporal e vocal. Seus uniformes consistiam em um collant branco justo a pele, e uma calça preta mais larga. Uma gravatinha preta que combinava com a sapatilha de dança confortável estilo botinha davam um toque sutil e especial. Os acessórios necessários já estavam em posição inicial e cada uma se encontrava em uma introspectiva inabalável.

O bar tinha como, na maioria das vezes, entretenimento com danças e músicas protagonizada por elas todas. Atendiam os pedidos de forma jamais vista. Mas nunca passavam dos limites de relação clientes/funcionários.

Enquanto cinco meninas se locomoviam para seu ponto inicial do espetáculo, Bella ia para a escada vertical, que ia do chão ao teto do palco, para o seu número.

Ela era a bailarina mais bem vista ali, seu número se destacava das outras sem muito esforço. O brilho que tinha, tirava o foco de todas as dançarinas. Não era a de maior beleza. Era simples, julgada até comum, uma vez que se vestia normalmente em meio a uma multidão.

Mas seus movimentos eram particularmente sensuais e suas curvas atraíam os olhos de todo e qualquer homem ali dentro.

_"... E com vocês, nossas show girls!"._

A deixa final foi dada, e ao som de "On Broadway", elas dançavam sensualmente, deixando satisfeita a dona do bar e os homens extasiados.

Logo após o primeiro número, as meninas se retiraram para um intervalo se locomovendo até um dos camarins.

Bella ao ver os olhos verdes costumeiros deixando suas pernas bambas e o coração dilacerado.

_Ele não podia estar aqui, não podia._ – repetia mentalmente, olhando para os lados e vendo se alguém o notava. Já era conhecido como "cliente da casa", mas Bella sabia da verdade e temia sempre que o via sentado com o cardápio na mão.

Enquanto se dirigia discretamente até a mesa com o sorriso amarelo como mascara, Victória surgiu na sua frente com os cabelos avermelhados, assim como a sua boca.

- Pode deixar que esse eu tenho o prazer de servir. – falou sem desviar os olhos do homem, que observava a cena de longe.

A única que tinha notado alguma peculiaridade fazia questão de pisar em cima do proibido e subornar com insinuações subliminares.

Bella não saiu do lugar. Sabia que se tomasse a frente, ou fizesse alguma imposição, daria mais bandeira do que se só deixasse para lá. Mas a aliança, que não estava no dedo no momento, pesava em sua cabeça, enquanto via a silhueta avantajada de Victória indo de encontro ao seu marido.

- E aí, meu bonito, posso trazer o de sempre?

- Hoje você pode trazer o que quiser. – respondeu rude fitando as órbitas chocolates. – Só quero que chegue rápido.

- Nossa, está nervoso? – perguntou provocando, apoiando uma das mãos na mesa. – Será que vai ficar mais calmo se for atendido por outra?

Edward engoliu seco e virou o rosto pela primeira vez, encontrando os olhos azuis de Victória a sua frente. Ele não tinha argumentos para fazer escândalos, nem podia. Devia tudo ao trabalho de Bella. Seu ego era mexido cada vez que entrava no bar, o ciúme e a raiva corroíam seu estômago e ele mordia a língua dez vezes antes de fazer alguma merda.

- Não tenho preferências. – respondeu ríspido. – Eu venho aqui para me divertir com o show de vocês. De todas vocês, entendeu?

- Claro que eu entendi. – Victória respondeu com um sorriso cínico no rosto. – Pode deixar comigo. Afinal você é um dos fregueses prediletos aqui.

A ultima frase, a ruiva fez questão de falar o mais alto possível. Bella escutou, trancou o maxilar e fechou os punhos quando viu Victória se afastar, dando uma piscadela para Edward.

- Vamos ao trabalho, meninas? – pediu Rosalie batendo as mãos.

Esme tinha um carinho muito especial por Rosalie, que era uma das mais velhas no lugar e que tinha mais confiança. A dona do bar sempre tinha que resolver problemas com a imprensa que vinha bater na sua porta, em busca de algum possível artista freqüentador do local.

Mike, seu assistente e sobrinho, sempre ao seu lado anotando tudo. Seu jeito peculiar e engraçado de ver as coisas, trazia um alivio a tensão que existia quando os problemas apertavam.

- Mike, peça para Rosalie ir ao meu escritório, eu preciso falar com ela.

- É para já, fofa. – suspirou passando a mão pelo cabelo aloirado. – Você foi _divina_ despachando aqueles jornalistas!

- Só que esse trabalho deveria ter sido feito por você, já que é meu secretário.

- Impossível, fofa! Impossível! Como eu iria conseguir despachar aqueles deuses? Só de lembrar já fico todo arrepiado.

Esme deu uma risada seca para o jeito exagerado de detalhar os acontecimentos, tentando se focar nos envelopes que estava nas mãos.

- Além do mais. – ele continuou. – Eles queriam falar com você e não com um simples secretário.

- Simples secretário que sonha em ser uma show girl. – riu debochada.

- Não fala assim que me magoa! Sou sensível mais muito eficiente, e você sabe disso, dinda.

- Não me chama de dinda. – ela avisou. – E vai chamar a Rosalie.

- Está bem, fofa!

- Nem de fofa!

- Ih, atacou é?

Depois de uma olhada mais séria de Esme, ele se retirou. Ela o tinha como um filho. Depois de ser rejeitado pelos pais, por conta da sua homossexualidade, Mike recorreu a tia, que sabia que iria ser menos preconceituosa. Mas no ambiente de trabalho ela tratava todos de igual para igual.

A rigidez com a qual abordava os funcionários era essencial para o respeito mútuo. E ela seguia suas regras a risca. Apenas quando tinha uma folga, ligava para seu marido, Carlisle, para trocar palavras doces e de conforto. Ele jamais ia ao bar em horário de funcionamento.

No camarim ao lado, Bella tentava de qualquer jeito, falar com Edward pelo celular, para manda-lo embora. Diferente dos outros dias, ela sentia uma tensão maior no ar, e o humor dele não estava o dos melhores. Mas seu marido sabia que ela tentaria esse recurso para contata-lo, e simplesmente deixou o aparelho em casa, para não ser impedido de fazer o que queria.

Nem notou quando Alice entrou retocando o brilho labial e ajeitando os fios espetados. Virou de costas e continuou tentando.

- Que cara feia é essa, Bella? – perguntou Victória entrando e piscando para Alice através da parede espelhada. – Por acaso está com ciuminho?

- Ciuminho? Não sei de quem. – rebateu guardando o celular no bolso da calça.

- Ah, mas é claro que sabe! – Alice entrou no jogo. – E quer saber? Ele é uma graça!

- Deixem o freguês fora disso. – rosnou Bella com os dentes trincados.

- Pensa que somos bobas, Bellinha? – Victoria perguntou ficando mais próxima do espelho, limpando o canto do olho, borrado de lapis. – Nós já sabemos o porquê desse mauricinho vir aqui todas as noites.

- Não é apenas para nos admirar não. – acrescentou Alice.

- E que outro motivo seria?

Bella se arriscou perguntando, mas não sabia que elas tinham conhecimento de tanto. Teria que saber com quem estava lidando, não tinha outra forma.

- O de vir tomar conta da sua esposa. – frizou Victória prontamente.

- De onde vocês tiraram isso?

- Ele que me contou, entre um drink e outro.

- Deixa de inventar histórias! – Bella gritou em uma tentativa vão de desmentir.

- Você é quem tem que deixar de ser cínica! – rebateu Alice.

- E disse mais. – Victória maldou. – Que qualquer dia perde o controle e quem dará o show será ele.

- Show de ciúmes. – adicionou Alice com a voz doce, se fazendo de inocente.

- Ridículas. – Bella resmungou.

- Imagina se a Esme, - a ruiva foi falando e chegando mais perto de Bella. – a rainha das regras contratuais, descobre que uma das suas meninas, trás a censura a tiracolo?

- Ele não me atrapalha em nada. – desistiu. – E que eu saiba, o meu número é um dos mais aplaudidos.

Ela queria entrar no jogo e não sair perdendo. Mas estava nas mãos das cúmplices. Edward tinha posto tudo a perder e agora ela não tinha mais saída.

- Não banque a ingênua. – Alice ralhou. – Apesar de muito aplaudida seu atendimento aos fregueses é péssimo! Você foge deles como o diabo da cruz.

- Talvez porque eu não precise ser tão oferecida, como vocês, para agrada-los. – rebateu se aproximando da baixinha.

- Nosso desprendimento o qual você confunde com oferecimento é o objetivo desse bar. – respondeu Victória com raiva. – E Esme não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber que você é casada e que ela corre risco de escândalos por ciúmes!

Victória estava certa. Sempre esteve. E a verdade ecoava a mente de Bella que se segurava para não chorar de raiva.

- Vocês são duas cobras! – ela gritou. – E é bom que essa conversa fique por aqui.

- Nossa, a menininha meiga e romântica esta se transformando em uma fera? – perguntou Alice debochada.

- Eu não estou me transformando não. Eu sou uma fera. Mas depende é claro para que lado eu olhe.

- Jogue essa sua raivinha para lá...

A confusão estava formada. Já não se entendia mais nada dentro do camarim, eram gritos e palavrões até Mike interromper.

- Ei, ei ei! O que está acontecendo aqui? Posso saber? Não vão me dizer que estavam brigando?

- Deixa de ser intrometido! – gritou Alice.

- Não se mete aonde não é chamado! Vamos, Ali!

E as duas saíram com o nariz em pé, deixando Bella completamente atordoada. Mike passou o braço em volta do corpo pequeno dela, indignado.

- Santo Cristo, que peruas antipáticas! Elas estavam implicando com você, estavam? Pois se estavam, eu conto já, já para Esme.

- Deixa isso para lá. – Bella pediu rindo do amigo. – Esme já tem preocupações demais para arrumar mais uma.

- Ah, porque se você pede eu faço. Sabe que é a minha preferida aqui dentro. – brincou. – Ih! Já a esquecendo, você viu a Rosalie? Esme quer falar com ela urgente!

- Deve estar no outro camarim. – falou fungando.

Do lado de fora, Rosalie fumava um cigarro, tentando se tranqüilizar. Nesses intervalos, os telefonemas predominavam a todas elas. Rose não seria diferente. A mais responsável das meninas, tinha um motivo para tanta maturidade.

- E aí, mãe, como ela está? A febre não passou? A senhora deu os remédios que eu mandei?

Sua paciência já estava se esgotando, nem o número principal afastava sua mente dos problemas fora do bar.

- Quem mandou dar remédio caseiro? Que mania de querer tratar da minha filha, do seu jeito! Caguei que a senhora me tratava assim! Não. Não estou nervosa, mas vou ficar se a senhora não fizer o que eu pedi. Agora deixa eu desligar que o intervalo já esta acabando, ok?

Que merda!- Pensou ao desligar. Escondia tudo as sete chaves e temia ser descoberta. Muito nova e com filho em seu ventre, só tinha a mãe para ajuda-la, já que o suposto pai da criança nem sabia de sua existência. O orgulho de Rosalie falou mais alto, e ela quis cuidar do jeito dela.

Passou pela porta do banheiro, mas estava ocupado. Encostou o corpo na parede para esperar, jogando a cabeça para trás repousando e respirando fundo. Até escutar alguém ao telefone.

_- Oi, é, eu te vi na platéia. Trouxe o negócio? - Não, agora eu não posso, vou entrar no próximo número. - Você vai gostar, com certeza. Mas faz o seguinte: aproveita que está todo mundo distraído e leva a parada para o lugar de sempre. Depois eu dou um jeito de pegar. - A grana eu mando daquela maneira. - Valeu._

A loira tinha ficado sem reação e saiu dali o mais rápido possível confusa. Já tinha notado o comportamento diferente de Jessica, agressivo e o carinho que tinha por Angela. Ela tinha conhecimento de muitas coisas que rolavam no bar, mas por segurança própria, não comentava com ninguém. Sabia que da mesma maneira que ela sabia, outras poderiam ter conhecimento de todos os segredos.

Alguns minutos depois, estavam todas posicionadas em fila para a entrada de um número sensual com chapéus. Os movimentos, juntamente ao jogo de luz, fazia a cabeça alcoolizada de Edward rodar. Ele não tirava os olhos de Bella, e percebia que os homens ao seu redor, faziam o mesmo.

Outros muitos copos de whisky, e ele já nem sabia mais o que ainda estava fazendo sentado.

Ao sair, Angela passou o olho por cima, tentando ir atrás de Jessica. Estava preocupada, pois não a encontrava há algum tempo.

- Você como sempre maravilhosa. – falou Jasper ao pé do ouvido, quando agarrou seu braço.

- Deixa disso, Jazz, as outras vão ficar com ciúmes. – tentou despistar brincando. – E você sabe que a Esme é contra esse tipo de comportamento aqui no bar.

- Eu não ligo! Se você me desse alguma esperança, eu largava esse emprego na mesma hora.

- E não iria encontrar nenhuma casa de show que te pagasse tão bem. – ela rebateu firme.

Não era a primeira vez que Jasper abordava a menina. Ela não sabia como lidar com a situação era meiga e doce demais para dar um fora consistente.

Rosalie se dirigia novamente para o lado de fora do estabelecimento, a fim de saber notícias de Jane novamente. Suas unhas impecavelmente feitas arrastavam pelos botões do aparelho celular de forma agressiva e nervosa. Se pudesse, não hesitaria em estar em casa cuidando ela mesma da filha de treze anos.

Mike conversava com um dos seguranças e a loira quase retornou para procurar outro lugar que pudesse fazer sua ligação. Mas foi notada antes disso.

- Menina! Era você mesmo! Já foi falar com a Esme?

- Vou dar um telefonema e já vou.

- Uh! Ok, deixa eu ir para não atrapalhar.

Ela tomou fôlego e começou a rediscar.

- Rose. – uma voz suave chamou.

- Hey, Alice. – respondeu sem muita empolgação.

- Olha, ela entrou e eu não sei como. – ela dizia nervosa e apreensiva. – Vem cá.

Após ser chamada, Jane apareceu vestida em um casaco extremamente maior que o próprio corpo, um capuz e tênis desamarrados. O pânico tomou conta do coração de Rosalie e seu primeiro instinto maternal foi gritar com a criança.

- Jane! Minha filha, o que você está fazendo aqui? – gritou ignorando a presença de Alice.

- Vou deixa-las sozinhas. – a baixinha pediu licença e se retirou.

- Você mentiu para mim, disse que trabalhava em um hospital.

- Você está com pneumonia, não deveria estar na rua. – ela se aproximou desconversando.

- Me deixa! Você mentiu! – ela gritou ser afastando.

Os olhos da pequena criança brilhavam de fúria. Seu rosto vermelho ardia em febre e ira. A decepção da mentira era muito grande para a sua compreensão.

- Jane, você é ainda muito criança para entender e...

- Eu entendo muito bem! O pai da Lauren freqüenta esse hospital aqui e ele te reconheceu na reunião do colégio.

- Filha, não é nada disso, deixa eu explicar... – Rose ainda tentou, calma.

- Estou cheia das suas explicações! Das suas mentiras!

A cabeça ainda imatura não compreendia as mentiras da mãe. As lagrimas corriam por seu rosto, enquanto ela despejava tudo que sentia.

- Não diz o nome do meu pai. – ela continuou – Não assume para ninguém que é minha mãe, diz que é minha irmã...

- Isso é para te defender, filha!

- Para me defender nada!

- Quando você nasceu, eu só tinha quinze anos. Foi melhor seus avós te registrarem. Sendo minha irmã, você teria mais direitos, eu não tinha nada para te oferecer.

Rosalie não estava preparada psicologicamente para aquele tipo de situação. Implicavam tantas coisas, envolviam tantas pessoas. Só o que ela podia fazer agora era esclarecer toda a verdade no grito.

- E meu pai, droga! Cadê ele? – ela ainda gritava.

- Ele teve que viajar a negócios. Então resolvi que não precisávamos saber dele, por isso não contei.

- É mentira! Você é uma prostituta!

A mãe agarrou os braços de Jane de forma bruta, mas não em uma tentativa de agredi-la e sim de faze-la enxergar a verdade. Ela estava cansada desse jogo de mentiras e precisava do perdão e da crença da filha.

- Não minha filha! Eu sou uma show girl! – Jane a olhou espantada pelo ataque e devagar, Rose foi soltando os braços, que agora deveriam estar marcados. – Eu vou explicar para você direitinho quando formos para casa. E vamos falar sobre seu pai também. Agora eu vou chamar um táxi de confiança e mandar você de volta, antes que alguém daqui te descubra.

Jane abaixou a cabeça, circulando os dedos brancos em volta do braço ferido. Rosalie passou os braços em volta da pequena dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

- Sua avó deve estar louca.

- Quando eu cheguei aqui eu avisei. A tal da Alice me emprestou o celular.

- Menos mal.

- Ela foi bem legal. – olhou para cima, encontrando as órbitas lacrimejadas de Rose – Causei problema para você?

- Depois eu arrumo uma desculpa qualquer.

- Alice é uma show girl também?

- É sim. – então abaixou, ficando na altura em que seus olhos se encontrassem. – Eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida.

- Eu também. – e se abraçaram chorando.

O segurança que assistia a cena de longe, logo depois ajudou Rose a conseguir um táxi para a filha. Ela suspirou aliviada que finalmente os segredos tivessem sido expostos.

Entrou de novo ao bar, esbarrando com Ângela no corredor.

- Rose, a Jess tava aí fora?

- Não, eu que estava no... no telefone.

- Ah, sim. – concordou desanimada.

- Deve estar no banheiro. – insinuou para que Angie entendesse em que situação.

- Tem razão. Vou chama-la. – respondeu sorrindo, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Angie. – segurou o braço dela querendo alerta-la. – Eu sei que você gosta muito da Jess, mas segura a onda dela.

- Já deu para perceber? Rose, se alguém mais descobrir...

- Não se preocupe. Eu jamais contaria.

- Trabalhar aqui foi a coisa mais importante que aconteceu na vida da Jess.

- Quer saber? O mais importante que aconteceu para ela, foi você. Vai atrás dela que o próximo número já vai começar.

Angela não foi atrás dela. Ao invés disso, entrou no camarim, perdida em lembranças de uma época menos problemática. Apoiou as mãos espalmadas na bancada de maquiagem e se olhou no espelho.

Ela havia crescido brincando e amando suas bonecas. Adorava se enfeitar, anel, brinco colar...

Olhava todos os meninos a sua volta. Namorou muito, e deu carinho a cada menino que se dedicou. Mas um dia, ela amou de verdade, e esse amor veio incontrolável! Amo de verdade quando pinta é assim, não adianta tentar controlar. É como a natureza. Não podemos ter controle do fogo, da água, ou do ar.

Do outro lado da porta, Jess abria o saco de pó branco e encarrilhava em uma fileira de puro vício e ardor. Antes que consumisse a droga, se olhou no espelho, olhando cada traço fraco de seu rosto.

Fraco por não resistir. Fraco por não voltar atrás. Fraco por não jogar aquela merda no vaso sanitário. Seus olhos voltavam no tempo, com uma irônica sincronia com sua parceira. Ambas vindas do interior juntas. Um grande amor.

Passou a mão no cabelo e pegou o canudinho, ainda tremendo.

A voz do passado ecoava em sua mente. Tinha vindo dançar, cantar, se curar, de uma droga que é a _droga._

Abaixou, posicionando o objeto cilíndrico e fino na entrada nasal, e no pó.

A bebida é o incio de uma briga. Ela bebia em um sofrimento derradeiro. A solução era clara, ela precisava de sua _Angie_ nessa batalha.

Inalou toda a fileira esbranquiçada, deixando apenas alguns vestígios, que foram direto para a lixeira. Sentou na tampa do vaso e recostou a cabeça na parede, deixando a pressão no cérebro e os outros efeitos da droga, tomarem conta de seu consciente.

Uma tentação cheia de emoção. Batia uma angustia, uma solidão. _Como ficar sem um fuminho?_ – ela pensava. –_Como ficar sem a branquinha? Como ficar sem beber nesse lugar?_

Esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão com força e guardou o que sobrou do vício em seu bolso. Saiu atordoada, sem conseguir conciliar seus atos e pensamentos. Adentrou o camarim, dando de cara com a ultima pessoa que queria ver.

- Aonde você estava? – perguntou Ângela.

- Fui lá dentro. – respondeu passando direto.

- Fazer o que?

- Não é da sua conta! – ela gritou.

- Claro que é! Você sabe que é! – insistiu se aproximando.

- Quer saber? Eu não sei não! Você não é minha mãe!

- Mas eu sou seu caso, ouviu? – rosnou entre dentes – Seu caso!

- E por que é meu caso, eu não posso ir lá dentro?

- Poderia, Jéssica! Se não fosse fazer merda!

Angela raramente perdia a paciência. Mas já estava saturada das confusões e complicações que Jess cismava em persistir.

- Fazer merda! Fazer merda! Falou a voz da santidade, me deixa!

- O bar está lotado. – tentou explicar com o nó se formando na garganta.

- Por causa disso eu não posso ir ao banheiro?

- É? E você foi no banheiro acompanhada de que, hein, Jéssica? De uma bebidinha, de uma ervinha ou de uma branquinha, hein?

- VOCÊ É UM SACO! Fique sabendo que eu passei no teste que nem você. Pelos_ meus_ méritos! Com bebida, erva ou branquinha. Por isso não enche!

Seu estado de agressividade era alto e a preocupação de Angie só aumentava a cada grito. Jéssica ajoelhada no chão, esfregava as costas no nariz com força, pelo incômodo da substancia inalada a pouco. Os olhos borrados de lápis pretos evidenciavam as órbitas vermelhas.

- Olha como você está. Segura a onda, olha as regras.

- Regras, regras! Parece a Esme falando! Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas!

- Não seja imatura. Da mesma maneira que você entrou no show, você pode sair.

- Eu não sei como! – a loira desafiou. – A não ser é claro, que você conte.

- Eu jamais faria isso. – prometeu Angie segurando o rosto da outra entre as mãos. – Eu te amo.

Ela pouco se importou agora com a gritaria, ou um possível flagra. Aproximou sua boca da de Jess, mas antes do beijo ser selado, Jéssica a empurrou com fúria, e Ângela caiu no chão, sentada.

- Não parece! Pensa que eu não percebo o interesse do Jazz em você?

- Deixa de besteira. O interesse dele é pelo meu trabalho. – respondeu ainda sentada.

- Conta outra que essa eu não engulo! Ele é um idiota.

- Você quem está sendo babaca! – Ângela gritou saturada, surpreendendo Jessica. – Nós estamos ganhando muito bem aqui.

- Você só pensa nisso, não é? Dinheiro, muito dinheiro! Para esquecer as humilhações e privações que passou. Fique sabendo que eu sou rica! Muito rica! Foi depois que eu conheci você, que a minha vida se tornou essa merda!

- Os ricos são os seus pais! – ela rebateu mais alto, deixando as lagrimas caírem, rasgando sua voz. – Sabe qual o maior defeito de um viciado? O egoísmo! O puro egoísmo.

Foi se afastando, indo para a porta do camarim, vendo Jéssica fechar os olhos e abaixar a cabeça.

- Agora eu não vou discutir com você. Não tem condições. Só para te avisar que você está no próximo número.

Angela andou pelo corredor, limpando as lagrimas odiosas escorridas pelas bochechas e encontrou a porta do banheiro. Assim que entrou e se virou para o espelho, Jéssica invadiu o banheiro com violência, trancando a porta atrás de si e invadindo a boca da companheira.

Os lábios borrados de batom trocavam um beijo sem qualquer cuidado. As lagrimas se misturavam a saliva, salgando o sabor do encontro. Se abraçaram com toda a força, encontrando uma na outra a força para continuarem juntas.

Mais um número com barras de ferro, e pura sensualidade se sucedeu aquela noite ao som de um jazz programado. Edward olhava Bella com desgosto e decepção. Mais um, mais dois, mais três copos de whisky, e ele levantou bruscamente para fumar ao lado de fora.

Foi a deixa para Bella tirar satisfação com o marido. Encontrou-o encostado a parede gelada, sozinho tragando um malboro.

- Você é um idiota! – falou apontando o dedo no seu rosto.

- Porque? – perguntou enrolado.

- Quem mandou contar para a víbora da Victória que era meu marido? Agora eu estou nas mãos dela.

- Deixa disso, ela prometeu não falar nada. – ainda sem encara-la, soltou uma baforada indiferente, apoiando um pé no muro atrás.

- Ingênuo você. – ralhou. – A Alice já sabe e eu não sei quantas mais!

- Quer saber? Eu estou de saco cheio de ver você se oferecendo para esses homens.

- Então por que vêm aqui? – perguntou triste ao repousar a mão no braço definido.

- Para ver se consigo fazer você desistir dessa merda!

- Edward, eu não vou desistir. É o meu trabalho, eu gosto dele. – e se afastou, desviando o olhar do dele. – E além do mais eu ganho muito bem.

- Está certo. Pegou no ponto. – confessou com desgosto – Se eu não estivesse desempregado...

- Seria a mesma coisa! Eu não deixaria isso aqui nunca. Vê se entende, Edward. E pára de beber.

Bella estava cansada, passou as mãos nos cabelos feitos e deu as costas para voltar, antes de sentir os dedos de Edward, trazendo seu corpo para perto do dele.

- Fica mais...

- Não posso. – deu uma risada seca, encarando nos olhos. – A Victória já deve estar sondando por aí.

- Sou um freguês como outro qualquer!

- Não é não! – sussurrou com raiva. – É o _meu marido_ e vive dando bandeira, principalmente quando bebe! E fala baixo.

- É, né? Tem que falar baixinho! Eu to farto de estar sempre em segundo plano. Você coloca essa merda que chama de trabalho, na frente de tudo e todos! Deve ser ótimo ficar se esfregando em vários homens, se escondendo na desculpa que é o seu trabalho...

- Mede as palavras que você usa comigo para depois você não se arrepender!

Ela alertou tentando sair de perto, mas ele era muito forte. Seus rostos estavam colados trocando faíscas e o hálito de bebida e cigarro, fervia ainda mais o sangue de Bella.

- Eu estou de saco cheio de ter que me esconder, fingir ser quem eu não sou... tudo por causa das malditas regras, dos clientes, dos homens que você serve...

- Espera aí! Do jeito que você está falando, parece até que eu sou uma...

- Puta!

A mão livre de Bella foi de encontro estalado na face de Edward, que cambaleou e a soltou. A respiração da morena era descompassada assim como as batidas do seu coração. Raiva e culpa tomavam conta de seu corpo. Mas antes que voltasse atrás, entrou como um furacão esbarrando com a ruiva.

Rosalie estava saindo do camarim, ao ver a situação e os olhos mareados de Bella, que se trancou no banheiro pelo caminho.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, posso saber? – Rose impôs seu lugar para Victória.

- Era com você mesmo que eu gostaria de falar.

- O que é?

- Sei que você é o braço direito da Esme...

- Sim, e daí?

- Eu queria que você levasse para ela, algo que está acontecendo aqui no bar.

- Porque você mesma não conta? – desafiou entediada, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não gosto de fofocas.

- Qualquer coisa que tenha descoberto não deve ser tão grave a ponto de incomodar a Esme.

- Claro que é! – exclamou irritada. – Vão de contra as regras!

- O que você descobriu?

- Bella é casada. – disse com um sorriso falso. – E o marido dela está aqui todas as noites. – Rose revirou os olhos.

- Ele não compromete em nada.

Victória olhou incrédula e seu rosto ia ficando vermelho conforme chegava à conclusão.

- Então você já sabia? Rose, ela é casada! E ele, quando passa dos limites, ameaça fazer um escândalo no bar.

- Só ameaça, não cumpre.

- Esme precisa saber disso.

- Victória, você já se deu conta das conseqüências disso? Você sabe o quão Esme é rígida, ela vai despedir a Bella.

- Eu preciso defender meu locar de trabalho. – revelou dando os ombros.

- Será? Será que é só isso mesmo? Eu vejo mais. Eu vejo uma puta inveja do talento e da vida pessoal da Bella.

- Inveja, Rosalie? você está maluca? – então ela ameaçou com o dedo no rosto da loira. – Olha aqui, se você não contar, eu arrumo um jeito dela saber.

- Não Victória. – abaixou o dedo dela com calma. – você não vai falar nada. Vai ficar caladinha. Já chega o que você fez no passado destruindo o verdadeiro amor.

As lembranças invadiam a mente da ruiva com força total, e ela estava ficando perturbada se deixando levar a uma época que queria que tivesse sido enterrada.

- Minha cidade era colada na sua – ela continuou. – E nas cidades pequenas, as notícias correm. Portanto fica na sua e segura as suas recordações, a Bella não é Tanya, entendeu? Não é a Tanya!

- Chega! – Victoria implorou.

- É, chega.

E com isso saiu do camarim. Tanya era melhor que Victoria em tudo. Dançava melhor, era mais bonita, tinha um _brilho._ O ódio e a inveja corroeram o peito da ruiva. Até James, sua única e verdadeira paixão, se encantou por Tanya e a pediu em casamento. – _Eles não podiam ter feito isso comigo - _ela repetia para si mesma em voz baixa. Ela classificava todos os homens de uma única maneira, amam, vão casar e quando aparece uma mulher diferente, eles caem na laia.

Com James não foi diferente. E tanto ela fez, que no dia do casamento, na hora exata, ele estava na cama com Victoria. James ficou com muito ódio dela, mas ela pouco se importava, não era dela, mas não seria de mais ninguém.

Eram águas passadas, e ao encontrar alguém que chamasse mais atenção que ela mesma, Victoria recomeçou uma rincha desnecessária. Ela não tinha interesse algum em Edward, mas o prazer de fazer Bella sofrer como _ela_ sofreu há anos atrás, era tentador demais.

Agora não tinha mais escolha a não ser se conformar com o passado e o presente. Ficou desarmada e enfraquecida. Nada adiantavam as implicâncias agora.

Jasper tocava com raiva sua guitarra no palco, em seu numero solo, sentindo o suor se acumular nas têmporas e escorreu pela lateral do rosto. Alice olhava com fervor, de dentro da coxia, ele dedilhando sem pena as cordas e os cabelos grandes molhados pelo calor insistente.

Assim que os aplausos foram cessados, ele entrou passando direto por ela e indo para fora do lugar. Atraindo a baixinha até lá. Ele encostou no muro e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, sem notar outra presença.

- O que foi, Jazz? – perguntou Alice com olhar sedutor.

- Não foi nada.

- Foi sim. Foi a Angie, eu vi.

- Alice, você e a Victoria não são fáceis! Ela não larga do pé da Bella, agora vem você querer comprometer a Angie.

- Não é nada disso, cara. Não precisa ser grosso. – falou ressentida. – Só estou querendo ajudar.

- Ajudar? E você sabe o que é ajudar?

- Pára, Jasper! Deixa de ser babaca. Não é só porque ela não morre de amores por você, que você precisa agredir o mundo.

- Não estou agredindo o mundo. Estou agredindo você mesmo!

- Sem necessidade. – passou a mão por sua barba rala. – O que eu mais queria é ver você feliz.

- Allie, pára com isso. Se Esme escutar vai achar que você esta me cantando.

- E daí? Eu estou te cantando! E como você, eu caguei para as regras.

- Sua cantada não me diz nada. – afastou a mão da pequena. – Eu sou louco pela Angie como você mesma viu.

Alice já não agüentava mais vê-lo de quatro por uma pessoa que nunca o faria feliz. Revirou os olhos com raiva e se afastou.

- Jasper, deixa de ser otário. Ângela é caso da Jess.

- Caso como assim?

- Como assim? É caso e pronto.

- As duas...?

- É, as duas. – confirmou entediada. – E há muito tempo.

- Cara, mas a Jess é completamente viciada.

- Pode ser, mas é dessa pessoa viciada, que a Angie tem verdadeira adoração.

- Agora eu entendi porquê tanta proteção. – refletiu. – Achei que era coisa de amiga.

- Não deixa de ser! – ela explicou. – Olha, eu posso participar das fofocas junto com a Victoria, mas eu não quero prejudicar ninguém.

- Nem ela quer. Deve ter algum problema. – ralhou.

- Deixa isso para lá, Jazz. – pediu se aproximando de novo passando o dedo pela bochecha de Jasper.

Ele estava esgotado e só queria ficar em paz. Ter alguém especial na sua vida. A única que ele conseguia pensar era em Ângela. Alice era linda, mas ele se sentia errado naquela situação. A pequena colou seu corpo no dele.

- Eu sei que os homens preferem as mulheres menos oferecidas. – ele estava sendo levado, seu rosto já estava abaixando, ficando muito próximo ao dela. – Mas eu sou assim, quando eu gosto de verdade, não consigo segurar...

Os dedos delicados de sua mão, brincavam com os fios molhados da nuca de Jasper, impulsionando seu rosto em direção a sua boca. Os lábios se colaram, e sem perder oportunidade, a língua de Alice invadiu a boca dele, e por alguns longos segundos, ele tentou se deixar levar, para não sofrer mais.

De repente ela não seria tão má. De repente aquele beijo despertaria algo nele. De repente ele conseguiria esquecer Angie. De repente...

- Alice, eu sei que você é interessante e tudo mais. – confessou se afastando. – E eu não ligo para esse papo de quem deu em cima de quem. Só que meu coração está ocupado. _Sinto muito,_ mas não dá.

- Você sente? Sente porra nenhuma!

Alice gritou empurrando seu peito com força.

- Vem cá, você pensa que eu sou de ferro? – perguntou, mas ele sabia que não era para responder. – Eu estou me declarando, estou te amando! Aqui no bar eu tenho estabilidade financeira, estabilidade de ego. Muitos me querem, sim! E de repente, vir para cá só se tornou importante por _sua _causa! O que eu mais queria era te ver. E nenhuma única vez você me olhou diferente, para tantas as olhadas que eu te dei! E você diz que sente? Sente porra nenhuma!

Ela agora chorava, e ele olhava preocupado para os lados, tentando ver se tinha alguém vendo o escândalo.

- É horrível ser rejeitada.

- Eu sei como é horrível. – ele confessou tentando se aproximar. – Mas pára com isso, que vão acabar escutando.

- Que se foda! Merda!

Alice entrou em disparada, e Rose agarrou seu braço com força a puxando para a fila preparada. O próximo numero já estava para começar e só faltava a pequena para adentrarem.

Uma música completamente sensual começou e o palco escureceu para a entrada delas. Bella liderava o movimento curvilíneo, passando os olhos pela platéia e vendo a expressão alcoolizada de Edward na mesma cadeira com outro copo de whisky na mão.

Era o melhor numero das dançarinas, e exalava erotismo. Algumas faziam movimentos extraordinários, outras rebolavam pelo cano prateado no canto. Os aplausos, assobios e gritos tomavam conta do local, ao final da apresentação.

- Muito bem! Lindas! – Edward levantou tonto batendo palmas exageradas e gritando mais alto que todos ali.

A música continuou de fundo, agora mais baixo e Bella congelou no lugar. Ele estava na boca de cena já concentrando o olhar nela.

- Deixa que eu resolvo. – Rosalie sussurrou. – Vou desafiar o freguês a subir no palco!

Ela gritou sorrindo e piscou para Bella. Edward colocou o copo em cima da mesa e largou um sorriso debochado, ao subir a escada na lateral.

- Vai topar? – Bella entrou no jogo.

- Claro. O que eu tenho que fazer? – perguntou enrolado chegando ao meio.

- Um striptease!

- Eu topo!

- DJ! Solta a música!

**Umbelievable - EMF **

Cada roupa, um grito histérico de uma das mulheres era rompido. Bella assistia a cena, tentando parecer indiferente, mas engolia seco a cada peça retirada.

Ele entrou no ritmo e mesmo não fazendo qualquer passo, ou rebolando, cada gesto seu era incrivelmente _erótico._Jogou os sapatos em um canto, sempre com os olhos fixos em sua mulher. Tirou o cinto lentamente antes de piscar para alguma das garotas, mesmo sem enxergar nem o rosto.

A blusa social se encontrava no chão, deixando todas pasmas com o corpo tão delineado. A respiração de Bella ficava desregular, nervosa e ao mesmo tempo excitada. Ele desceu as mãos até o zíper brincando se subir e descer, observando cada reação de sua esposa.

O corpo escultural estava exposto agora, apenas com a cueca. A música parou a tempo dele retirar e Bella respirou aliviada.

- Muito bem, pessoal! Palmas para ele! – Rosalie pediu.

- Eu mereço uma recompensa. – ele exigiu.

- Claro! E qual seria?

- Ter uma das meninas me servindo _exclusivamente._

- Quem seria?

- Ela. – indicou apontando para Bella, que prontamente recolheu suas roupas espalhadas com raiva.

- Está certo pessoal. Hoje só a Bella serve o bonitão. Agora um intervalo para o rapaz se recompor. Bella mostre a ele o camarim privado, ok?

Bella concordou, agradecendo com o olhar a amiga. O camarim privativo só era usado em ocasiões especiais, quando vinha algum convidado, mas como Rosalie sabia da complicação, entregou a chave para ela rapidamente.

Assim que entraram, a morena ligou a luz, que ofuscou os olhos embriagados de Edward. Ela jogou as roupas dele no chão, esperando que ele pegasse e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Ele trancou a porta por dentro e a abraçou por trás, sentindo o cheiro familiar nos cabelos.

**My Way - Usher**

- Porque você faz isso, hein? – ela perguntou se dando por vencida.

- Isso o que? – perguntou rouco contra seu ouvido, soprando o hálito quente contra sua pele, arrepiando toda extensão de seu corpo.

- Vem aqui sempre. Se maltrata sempre. – então olhou para frente o fitando através do espelho. – Eu seria incapaz de me oferecer para qualquer um deles.

Ele apoiou o queixo em seu ombro e ela virou o rosto, encontrando suas bocas por um instante. O bastante para que ele apertasse mais seu corpo delgado contra o dele, fazendo-a sentir a ereção acentuada contra suas costas.

- Eu sei. – ele confessou. – Eu fico louco com isso. Fico possessivo...

Suas mãos grandes começaram a explorar o corpo dela. Tão pequeno e delicado, comparado ao seu.

- Isso aqui tudo... – mostrou apertando um dos seios, enquanto a outra mão descia para a barriga. – _é meu._

- Vai ser sempre seu. – concordou com a voz por um fio.

Impulsionou o quadril contra o membro dele, fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios, já excitada. Ele desceu a mão por dentro de sua calça, passando os dedos em cima do pano, que se encontrava úmido.

Sorriu em satisfação a estimulando ainda mais no ritmo da música que tocava lá fora. Ninguém os iria interromper, o próximo numero só seria dali a meia hora e o ultimo da noite. Com esse pensamento, Bella rebolou nos dedos compridos de Edward, sentindo sua intimidade sensível ser massageada, levando-a ao delírio.

- Tão pronta para mim... – ele sussurrou extasiado, olhando-o satisfazer Bella. – Pede, meu amor.

- Continua... – ela gemeu baixo como uma gata manhosa.

- O que você quer? – ele insistiu.

- Você... – ela sussurrou.

- Repete. – mandou beijando seu pescoço com vontade.

- Você... dentro de mim.

Ele desceu as alças de seu collant apertado com pressa, arrancando todo o uniforme junto de uma vez só. Não esperou para colar seu corpo ao dela, e beijar seu ombro com dentes e língua em desespero.

Ainda de costas para ele, e de frente para o espelho, completamente nua e totalmente a disposição dele Bella os observava tão cheios de desejo um pelo outro. Os seios rosados tão endurecidos, a sentia contra contra seus dedos tão molhada, quente, pulsando pedindo por mais. Seu membro ereto contorceu dentro do pano da boxer justa ao seu corpo, ao examinar cada centímetro exibido no reflexo.

- Olha para o espelho. – ela o fez. – Quero que você veja como ficamos lindos juntos. O quanto você é _linda_ se derretendo de prazer por mim.

- Não me tortura, por favor. – ela implorou, quando a mão dele encontrou seu ponto mais sensível de seu sexo.

- Apóia as mãos ali, vai.

A bancada que geralmente ficava repleta de maquiagens, serviu como sustento contra as mãos de Bella, enquanto seu marido retirava a cueca e se aproximava por trás.

Ele estimulou o membro ainda observando detalhadamente a visão que tinha do corpo da esposa a sua mercê. Beijou toda as costas dela, arrepiando os mamilos expostos. E ela fechou os olhou pesando a cabeça para trás.

- Olha para o espelho. – ele mandou inflexível. – Quero que você me veja te dando prazer.

E com essa deixa, invadiu sem pena a feminilidade de Bella, fazendo-a arfar. A pele quente dos dois se encontrava em um movimento de fricção que os deixava em êxtase. Eles se encaravam pelo espelho com os olhos semicerrados de excitação, enquanto o vai e vem do membro consistente de Edward a preenchia, as veias pulsavam com o fervor da ação.

Ele passou o braço a volta da sua cintura e apoiou o queixo no ombro da mulher, enquanto a outra mão, suspendia a perna dela para trás, lhe dando mais abertura e profundidade. Edward aumentou o ritmo chocando os sexos molhados, emitindo um som ainda mais embriagante.

Os gemidos começavam a ficar mais altos, e ela se controlava para não gritar, mordendo o lábio inferior, contraindo os músculos da barriga. O suor brotava da testa de Edward, pingando em seu ombro, e arrepiando sua pele quente.

- Minha... – ele sussurrava com o hálito quente contra seu pescoço. – Diz que é só minha...

- So...ou... Oh... só sua meu amor... só sua. – tentava pronunciar.

Apoiou os dois cotovelos na bancada, sem forças para continuar com as mãos de sustento. A intensidade que ele ia e vinha a aproximava do orgasmo alucinante. A mão que estava na barriga dela desceu para seu ponto sensível, fazendo-a revirar os olhos de prazer.

- Amor...Oh... – ela implorava, sentindo o corpo tremer e o calor tomar conta de seu baixo ventre.

- Fala... – ele rosnou.

- Eu estou chegando... oh...

- Chega em mim, chega..._ gostosa._

- Oh, merda... – ela gemeu alto.

A gruta que o envolvia em ritmo frenético apertou, deixando escorrer em volta de seu membro. Nem por isso ele parou. Ela já se encontrava exausta, mas ele acelerou ainda mais, tirando a perna dela de sua cintura e segurando com as duas mãos o quadril, para auxilia-lo no movimento frenético.

Mais algumas estocadas violentas, e ele se deixou derramar no seu interior. Edward virou o corpo de Bella e avançou em seus lábios, mas agora mais calmo e com amor. Amor só deles, confuso e possessivo, mas _deles_.

Enquanto saiam ajeitando as roupas amassadas e os cabelos desgrenhados, uma discussão alta saía do escritório de Esme no fim do corredor. Bella fez um sinal que ele esperasse ali, mas ele desobedeceu.

- Não, Alice! Você...

- Pára com isso, Erick! – Alice pedia puxando o garoto que aparentemente, tinha alguma doença.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Alice? – Esme apareceu perguntando.

- Não é nada, Esme...

- É, sim! É, sim! – ele gritava revoltado.

As outras meninas foram se aproximando vendo a confusão formada.

- Você... você não pode trabalhar, Alice! – ele pedia chorando.

- Eu posso sim, Erick. Vai para casa, por favor.

- Quem é ele? – Esme perguntou confusa.

- Eu sou o irmão mais velho! – ele respondeu triste.

Erick tinha retardo de idade pelos traumas sofridos na infância problemática. Mas ele compreendia muitas coisas, e não achava justo ver sua irmã caçula tendo que trabalhar no seu lugar.

- Você não pode trabalhar, Alice! Não pode! – ele chorava, emocionando a irmã. – Você só tem dezessete anos, não pode!

- Só dezessete? – Esme perguntou tirando da boca de todos o mesmo questionamento.

Ela concordou com a cabeça envergonhada.

- Pode vir a minha sala por favor, Alice? – pediu tomando a postura de superioridade novamente.

- Espera, o que você vai fazer com ela? – perguntou Rose apreensiva.

- Desculpem meninas, são as regras.

Toda a história foi colocada naquela noite. Alice era menor, sim, os documentos falsos foram feitos com ajuda de amigos. Ela precisava do emprego. Cuidar de um irmão mais velho e doente era difícil, quando os pais saíam para trabalhar cinco da manhã e só voltavam ao final da tarde.

Perdeu a mãe não muito depois e seu pai foi aposentado por invalidez. Seu desespero a fez recorrer para onde quer que fosse. Estudou música e dança em todos os lugares que conseguiu bolsa, até achar a oportunidade do bar. Agora sentia tudo esvaindo.

Esme tinha conhecimento da história de cada menina ali dentro, fingia não saber do segredo de cada uma delas. Menos de Alice, que parecia apenas gostar do músico. Não queria perder as "suas meninas" e não podia mexer em um time que estava ganhando.

Minutos após a confissão de Alice, todas as meninas foram chamadas na sala. Incluindo Jasper e Edward.

- Esse vai ser o último recado que eu vou dar. Não posso mexer aonde se tem sucesso. E não quero perde-las. Mas vai ser necessário maior discrição de tudo!

Todas concordavam hesitantes para o juízo final.

- Esse bar é a minha vida! Quando eu era mais nova sonhava em trabalhar e estudar em um igualzinho a esse. Mas meu pai, militar, sempre me reprimia qualquer de meus desejos. Hoje sou muito bem casada e dona do meu sonho. Quero o mesmo para vocês, por isso, aprendam a conviver com as minhas regras.

- E isso quer dizer...? – Rose arriscou, pensando na filha.

- Quer dizer que a partir de hoje, eu vou conviver com o que vocês me oferecem, desde que haja respeito por minhas novas regras.

Terminou dando um sorriso amoroso. Respiraram em alívio em uníssono. Jéssica deu a mão a Angie discretamente e Edward abraçou Bella por trás, aplicando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Alice limpou as lagrimas e abraçou o irmão. Jasper olhava esse seu outro lado, sorrindo.

- Agora vão! O último número da noite já vai começar e a casa ainda esta cheia. Quero vocês cedo aqui amanhã para assinarmos o novo contrato. – olhou para Edward. – E você, mocinho, trate de confiar na sua esposa e pare de vir para o bar.

- Sim senhora. – ele concordou constrangido, recebendo um beijo de Bella.

- Ai, que linda, dinda! – Mike se exaltou abraçando Esme, que lhe encarou reprovando. – Ok, ok, já estou longe de novo.

_"E novamente com vocês, nossas show girls!"._

**FIM.**


End file.
